


belleville animal shelter

by etselec



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gerard and pete work at an animal shelter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And I’m thanking you,” Pete snatched the check away from him, “by paying.”</p><p>Gerard folded his arms in defeat. “What do you have to thank me for?”</p><p>“Number one,” Pete said, scribbling his signature down, “for inviting me to get food with you guys. And number two,” he slid his credit card into the check holder and shut it closed, “for introducing me to your hot brother.”</p><p>If Gerard had been drinking water, he would’ve spit it out. He choked on air, coughing dryly. “Holy shit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	belleville animal shelter

“I got the job!” Gerard burst through the front door.

 _Perks of living with your older brother: random spouts of exclamation while you’re trying to watch an episode of your favorite TV show,_ Mikey thought to himself. “Yeah?” he asked, bored, trying to rewind to see what happened on the TV.

“Yeah!” Mikey heard Gerard drop his backpack on to the kitchen floor. He padded into the living room where Mikey was slumped on the couch.

Gerard stopped. “You look like shit.”

“So do you,” Mikey mumbled.

“No, really,” Gerard leaned over and pushed Mikey’s hair above his forehead, “are you running a fever, baby brother?”

“Shut up,” Mikey slapped Gerard’s hand away, “it’s just I’ve been watching ABC Family’s all-day romance movie marathon and now I’m watching The Bachelorette and now I’m upset.”

Gerard raised an eyebrow. “Upset?”

“I want a boyfriend,” Mikey scrubbed a hand over his face, “a cute boyfriend who’ll buy me flowers, make me breakfast, is _great_ in bed and--”

“Gross, okay? Stop it or I’ll bring Frank over.”

Mikey turned pale. Even if Frank came over just to play, like, Monopoly or some shit with them, it always ended up with Frank and Gerard going at it in the bedroom for what seemed for hours while Mikey listened to his iPod on the volume so loud, he thought his ears would start bleeding. Frank was a great guy and an awesome guitar player, but Mikey didn’t really need to hear, you know, _that_ side of him-- especially with Mikey’s fucking brother of all people.

“I’m sorry,” Mikey changed the subject, “tell me about your job.”

Gerard instantly brightened. “It’s at the animal shelter. They rescue dogs and cats and the boss is super cool.”

Mikey whistled. “Nice, dude.”

“And it’s a block down from the record store, so Frank and I could meet up for lunch,” Gerard gushed, “honestly, I think I’m really gonna like this job.”

Mikey slumped down further on the couch. “And here’s me, a grocery bagger at Target.”

“Mikey, stop being negative,” Gerard shook his head, “and you should stop by this week. I don’t think my boss’ll mind.”

Mikey shrugged, sitting himself up again. “Fine, I’ll think about it.”

“Yes!” Gerard ruffled up Mikey’s hair, before heading off in a different direction. “I’m going to Frank’s soon,” he called back from the hall.

Mikey grumbled in response, waving Gerard off. Mikey fell asleep sometime later, halfway through the second to last episode of The Bachelorette. Gerard was gone and the only source of light in the room was the TV. Mikey sighed, blowing air out of his nose before shutting off the TV and heading straight to bed.

This was normal day for Mikey. After finishing college, Mikey moved in with his brother because there was no way they could each pay for rent on their own. Things were okay-- Gerard had never had a real job except for asking to mow peoples’ lawns and Mikey had been working at Target Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays even when he was still in college. Gerard was always practicing guitar (which he _sucked_ at) or trying to cook up something that would end up in flames by the time Mikey walked through the door.

But then, out of the blue, Gerard met Frank-- and Mikey seemed to never see him anymore. Now Mikey had nothing to do when he wasn’t working. He was lonely and had never stayed in touch with his friends from college.

Maybe this was the adult life.

If it was, adult life kind of sucked.

Mikey fell asleep to the sound of cars whizzing by their apartment building.

\--

“Mikey wake up, it’s Saturday.”

Mikey mumbled a curse at his brother before rolling over.

Gerard ripped the sheets off of him. “Dude, we’re going somewhere today.”

Mikey turned to face Gerard. “Now?”

“Soon!” Gerard bounced.

“Why the fuck are you so happy? It’s disgusting,” Mikey yawned, stretching his limbs. “I’m going back to bed--”

“Mikey!” Gerard hit Mikey’s arm.  

Mikey rolled his eyes. “I was kidding.” He sat himself up.

“If you want to know why I’m fucking happy, I’ll tell you,” before Mikey could say “no”, Gerard continued, “number one: I told Frank I loved him yesterday and he fucking said it back. And number two: Pete suggested that I should bring you the animal shelter today because I kind of want a cat now.”

“Who’s Pete?” Mikey asked.

“My boss,” Gerard replied, “he’s super cool. You guys would like each other.”

Mikey then raised his eyebrows. “A cat? Really?”

“Wait until you see Fudge! He’s this grey striped cat and he has the cutest fucking paws, man. Oh! And there’s this girl called Bella and she has the fluffiest fucking ears,” Gerard enthused.

Mikey stood up and put his pajama pants. “Whatever, we’ll get a cat. But only if you’re the one who takes care of it.”

“They’re not _“its”,_ Mikey.”

“Fine. Fudge. Or Bella, or whatever,” Mikey left Gerard alone in his bedroom. He headed into the kitchen and drank milk straight from the jug, wiped his mouth and put it back into the refrigerator. Mikey picked his phone up from the kitchen table and scrolled through his messages. None, of course, except from their mother, asking when they would visit.

Mikey sighed, locking his phone and plopping himself down in front of the TV.

“Mikey, what are you doing?” Gerard jumped into the living room, scaring the shit out of him.

“Wallowing in my sorrows,” Mikey said, checking the DVR for _13 Going on 30,_ “I want a boyfriend like Mark Ruffalo.”

“You’re a fucking drama queen,” Gerard rolled his eyes, “and get dressed, we’re leaving in 30 minutes.”

Mikey didn’t reply.

He only got into the first 20 minutes of _13 Going on 30_ before Gerard was yelling at him to change into something decent. He obliged, of course, and put on a sweatshirt and jeans.

“Ready Mikes?” Gerard asked, grabbing his keys.

Mikey squinted at him. “You’re _way_ too excited for just going to look for a potential cat. Is Frank gonna be there?”

Gerard’s expression was blank, but slowly, a grin spread across his face.

“Oh my God, he’s gonna be there.”

“He said he would help pick out a cat!” Gerard protested.

Mikey mumbled something about being a third wheel before stepping into the passenger seat of Gerard’s car.

They arrived at the animal shelter in ten minutes. The entire ride there, Gerard talking Mikey's ear off about all the dogs and cats and Mikey kind of wanted to rip his own ears off.

“We're here,” Gerard smiled at Mikey before practically sprinting out of the car and into the animal shelter.

The building was _huge_ \-- and Mikey knew what he was talking about when he said huge. He peered around back to see the area where the dogs would go to the bathroom and play fetch or whatever, and it was bigger than his own living room.

They both walked into the shelter, the cool breeze of air conditioning blasting in their faces. Immediately, a small orange Tabby cat was rubbing itself against Mikey's leg.

“What the hell?” Mikey said, hopping from one foot to the other.

“That's Chestnut,” a voice said behind him, “don't worry, he's completely harmless.”

Mikey spun around, careful not to step on the cat. He faced a dark haired man in a collared shirt with “Belleville Animal Shelter” embroidered across the breast pocket. He blinked at him.

“I'm Pete,” he offered his hand, which Mikey shook.

His hands were soft.

Pete looked over to Gerard who grinned. “Did you come with Gerard?”

Mikey nodded.

“Oh, you must be Mikey, then.”

“That would be me.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Mikey said, his cheeks tinged pink. Gerard had never told him that his boss was fucking hot, what the fuck.

Gerard suddenly yelped. “Frank’s here. I’ll be right back!”’ He rushed out the door, Mikey’s eyes following him. He saw Frank walking, hands jammed in his pockets. Gerard ran towards him wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him slow and sloppy.

 _What the hell they could get hit by a car,_ Mikey thought.

“They could get hit by a car,” Pete said behind him.

Mikey shivered. “I was just thinking that.” He watched as Frank and Gerard finally made it inside the shelter, hand-in-hand, Gerard giggling about something while Frank kissed his ear. Mikey’s eyes would’ve rolled into his head.

“This is Frank,” Gerard looked up to Frank like he was one of the seventh wonders of the world, “Frank, this is my boss, Pete.”

“What’s up, Pete?” Frank held his hand out, which Pete shook.

Pete shrugged, fiddling with the fabric of his shirt. “Uh, so you wanna look at the cats? Is that what you said you wanted?”

“Yes,” Gerard said breathlessly, squeezing Frank’s hand.

Pete blinked. “Okay, follow me, then.” He turned around and started strutting down some hallway and Mikey definitely did _not_ stare at his ass the entire way there.

They entered a room with bright walls and kittens crawling _everywhere._ One jumped up on Mikey, trying to climb up his leg.  

“That's Cupcake,” Pete picked up the small white cat and scratched it behind it's ears. “She's only a few months old.”

Mikey nodded. He could care less about the cats, but at least Pete was talking to him.

“Don't you like Fudge, Frank?” Gerard asked distantly, cradling a small grey cat in his arms.

Frank shrugged, clearly disinterested. He must _really_ like Gerard to go look at cats with him and hear him coo about every cat that walked by. “I don’t care. Whatever you want, Gee.”

“We’re getting Fudge, then,” Gerard announced, scratching the cat’s ear. “Pete, can we get Fudge?”

Pete set the white cat down. “Have you asked your brother?”

“Yeah. Right Mikey? I did!”

“He did,” Mikey agreed.

Pete pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote something on the clipboard on the wall. “Fine. We still have to do check-ups on him and see how he responds to his environment, so you can pick him up next Friday. Or Mikey can, which would be fine. ”

Mikey turned red. “I don’t know, I, uh--”

“I’ll pick him up, Mikey, don’t worry,” Gerard assured.

“Okay cool,” Mikey stuck his hands in his pockets, “we gonna leave now?”

Gerard was still holding Fudge. “I kind of don’t want to leave yet.”

“God, you must really like that cat. You, like, immediately picked it up the second we got here.”

“He’s so cute, Mikey! Look at his face,” Gerard walked over to his brother and shoved the cat in his face. Fudge purred, attempting to find a comfortable position in Gerard’s arms.

Mikey pat the cat’s head. “Alright, he’s cute. Can we go now? You’ll get him Friday.”

Gerard sighed, scratching Fudge’s ears one more time before setting him back down on the floor with the other kittens. He meowed in protest, rubbing himself against Gerard’s jeans. “Sorry, buddy,” Gerard shrugged. “Hey, so, Frank and I were thinking on heading over to the restaurant next to the record store. You in, Mikes?”

Mikey sighed. “Fine, whatever, but I just wanna eat and go home.”

“Fair enough,” Gerard nodded, taking hold of Frank’s hand, “do you wanna come with, Pete?”

Mikey felt heat rise to his cheeks. Why the fuck would Gerard invite his hot as fuck boss with them? Great. _Great._

“Hell yeah, dude, I’d love to,” Pete lit up instantly, smiling wide, which was fucking adorable. “Let me change into my regular clothes first. You think you could wait out front for five minutes?”

“Yeah, sure,” Gerard said, turning to Frank and continuing on with his conversation. They walked outside, talking about music and how fucking awesome this comic (by some artist no one has heard of) was. Mikey watched from a couple feet away, watching Frank nod and reply at the appropriate times and watching Gerard shake his head squeeze Frank’s hand when he put himself down.

Gross. Relationships were gross.

Pete pushed open the front door. He was wearing a band t-shirt and black skinny jeans and Mikey felt his knees wobble. Jesus fucking Christ.

 _He’s hotter in regular clothes this is not fair,_ Mikey stared at Pete.

“What?” Pete asked Mikey.

“Huh?”

Frank and Gerard were still engrossed in deep conversation.

“You’re staring at me like I’m the popular bitch at high school that everyone hates,” Pete said seriously.

Mikey couldn’t help but feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Nothing, it’s just-- you look different in regular clothes.”

 _“Good_ different?” Pete asked cheekily.

 _Fuck yeah holy shit._ Mikey tried to say something, but nothing came out.

Luckily, Gerard saved him. “Oh, Pete, you’re here. Wanna get going?”

“Oh, yeah,” Pete shoved his hands in his pockets.

“What’s this place called?” Mikey jogged to keep up with Gerard and Frank.

“Denny’s,” Frank answered.

Mikey frowned. “Oh.”

“What, you don’t like Denny’s?” Pete nudged Mikey in the side.

“No, I thought we would go to a non-chain restaurant.”

Pete made a face at him. “Got a problem with chain restaurants?”

Mikey turned scarlet. “No, I just-- I don’t know, never mind.”

“You’re an interesting one, Mikeyway,” Pete said, walking ahead of him into Denny’s.

Mikey’s mouth felt like cotton as he held the door open for Frank and Gerard. They all slid into a booth, Frank and Gerard on one side, Pete and Mikey on the other. Mikey was shoulder to shoulder with Pete and it was mildly freaking him out.

Mildly.

“What’re you getting, Mikey? I haven’t been to Denny’s in, like, years,” Pete said, flipping through the menu.

“Dunno,” Mikey shrugged, “I was just gonna get a Philly cheesesteak.”

“Dude, sweet, they got cheesesteaks?”

Mikey nodded at his excitement, trying to get rid of urge to push Pete against the nearest wall and go down on him. Pete was going to fucking kill him by the time lunch was over.

The waitress eventually got them their drinks and food-- Gerard and Frank sharing a basket of fries and Pete and Mikey with their Philly cheesesteaks.

Pete sank his teeth into the sandwich and moaned. “God, Mikey, you’re right, this is fucking good.”

 _This is not fair, this is not fair._ Mikey swallowed hard as he watched him eat the sandwich. Five minutes went by, and he hadn’t even taken a bit of his own because he was fiddling with the straw in his drink and discreetly shooting glances at Pete practically ravishing the goddamn sandwich.

“Mikey,” Gerard said softly, popping a fry into his mouth, “you haven’t touched your sandwich.”

“I, uh,” Mikey’s gaze dropped down to the cheesesteak, “got distracted.” It wasn’t a lie, at least. He picked up the sandwich, finishing it quickly so he’d shut up and stop drooling over his brother’s boss.

“Oh, hey, Mikey, I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Frank said suddenly, “you still play bass?”

“Oh, yeah. Not as much anymore, just when I’m bored or whatever,” Mikey replied, sipping the last of his Coke.

“You play bass?” Pete interjected, “so do I-- well, sometimes.”

Okay, so Pete worked at an animal shelter, was hot as fuck, and played fucking bass. It’s like the universe hated Mikey Way. Gerard would probably kill him if  he went after his boss.

“Really?” Frank asked. “Looks like you and Mikey got something in common.” Frank winked at him.

What the fuck, did Frank fucking know? Was Mikey really _that_ obvious?

Mikey responded with raised eyebrows.

Pete blinked at Frank, tapping his fingers against the table. It could’ve been the light but it almost looked like Pete was blushing. Probably not.

Eventually, the waitress came by and set the check on the table. “I got it,” Pete blurted out, before Gerard, Frank or Mikey could even take out their wallets.

“Dude, no, I invited you here,” Gerard placed his hand on the check, eyes wide.

“And I’m thanking you,” Pete snatched the check away from him, “by paying.”

Gerard folded his arms in defeat. “What do you have to thank me for?”

“Number one,” Pete said, scribbling his signature down, “for inviting me to get food with you guys. And number two,” he slid his credit card into the check holder and shut it closed, “for introducing me to your hot brother.”

If Gerard had been drinking water, he would’ve spit it out. He choked on air, coughing dryly. “Holy shit.”

Frank burst into laughter, pounding his fists on the on the table.

Mikey thought Pete would look embarrassed or something, but the look on his face proved he was proud of his statement.

Mikey couldn’t move. His jaw had dropped the minute Pete had said that and he was stuck in the same position, his hand gripped around his glass.

Frank was still laughing.

“You-- I--” Mikey finally said. His eyes went to his brother. “Gerard?”

“You think my brother is hot?”

Pete nodded. The waitress brought his card back and he smiled, tucking it back into his pocket.

“Okay.”

“You’re okay with that?”

Gerard opened his mouth and closed it a few times. “I guess. Unless it’ll be weird at work if you guys start dating.”

Pete scoffed. “Oh, please, I’m very professional.”

“Why don’t you ask Mikey’s opinion. He kind of looks like a startled animal,” Frank observed.

“I’ve kind of been thinking about making out with you honestly,” Mikey blurted out. He shut his eyes, resting his forehead on the table. “Oh God, that was _way_ too forward. Where did that come from?”

“I’m not against it,” Pete grinned.

“Okay, ew,” Gerard interrupted.

Mikey jerked his head back up and pointed at him. “Hah! Now you know how _I_ feel, you fuckers.”

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Whatever, we should get going.” Gerard slid out of the booth, Frank right by his side.

Pete and Mikey followed suit. “I should give you my number,” Mikey said once Gerard and Frank were out of earshot.

“You should,” Pete agreed.

“Give me your phone, then,” Mikey held his hand out. Pete did and Mikey typed in his number, putting the chocolate bar emoji next to his name.

“What’s with the chocolate bar?” Pete asked, blinking down at his phone.

“Closest thing to kit kats,” Mikey answered, “although my favorites are the green tea ones.”

Pete jumped in place. “For real? I thought I was the only one.”

“For real,” Mikey repeated.

Pete’s ears tinged pink as he broke into a big smile. “I’m glad I met you, Mikey Way. Well, I’m glad I hired your brother or I would’ve never met you.”

“Well, thanks for hiring him.”

Pete laughed, a genuine hearty laugh. It was the cutest laugh Mikey had heard in a while.

They joined Frank and Gerard outside. “I’ll see you around, Mikey. I’ll text you!" Pete called, jogging back to the animal shelter.

Mikey would never admit, but he felt his heart flutter.

\--

The next day was Sunday, and the minute Mikey got ahold of his phone, his most recent texts were all from a number that Mikey later identified as Pete. He smiled, saving Pete’s number into his phone:

 **Pete** : hey mikey it’s pete. was wondering if you wanted to do something later. catch a movie or something idk

 **Pete** : o shit its 6am srry if i woke u up

 **Pete** : text me back wen u can

Mikey smirked at his phone and began to type out a message.

 **Mikey** : hey pete. i’d love to see a movie. what time did u hav in mind?

He switched his phone off and scuffled into the living room, his eyes finding Frank and Gerard curled up against each other, the soft glow of the television illuminating their sleeping faces. Mikey would’ve called it adorable if they weren’t such sex animals (Mikey felt his dinner coming back up, thinking of his brother having sex with Frank).

Mikey shook his head, grabbing an apple from the counter and taking a bite into it.

He felt his phone buzz in his jeans. Mikey swallowed a chunk of apple before slipping his phone out of his pocket.

 **Pete** : cool! ok so i was thinkin there was this action movie with tom cruise in it. and theres a showing at like 5 idk if u wanted to do that. i can pick u up @ 4:30

 **Mikey** : sounds great! i’ll see u then pete

 **Pete** : ;))))

Mikey sighed, setting his phone on the table and sitting down. He couldn’t believe a guy he liked had actually shown interested in. This wasn’t a movie because, hey, where the hell was his quirky best friend forcing him into social situations he didn’t want to be in? Gerard _would_ fit that figure if he weren’t so busy with his boyfriend and if he wasn’t so fucking lazy.

So I guess the universe hated Mikey Way a little less today. He smiled, picking his phone back up to scroll through Facebook, trying his best to ignore all the “Like if you care” stuff his mom always shared.

Footsteps sauntered into the kitchen and eventually to the table. “Mikey?” Gerard asked, rubbing his eyes. “What’re you doing?”

“Nothing. Looking at Mom’s dumb Facebook posts.”

Gerard shrugged. “Okay.” He started to open one of the cabinets, pulling out the coffee.

“Pete asked me out today,” Mikey found himself saying. His grip tightened around his phone. “Are you sure you’re okay with me and Pete, er, dating?” _Eventually dating. Hopefully dating._

“Yeah,” Gerard said distantly, making coffee. “But if you break up, don’t make it painful because he’ll probably fire me.”

Mikey had never considered how Pete being Gerard’s boss could really intervene with their (eventual) relationship. “Okay, I’m scared now.”

“Dude, you guys aren’t even dating yet.”

“Okay true,” Mikey nodded, “but I’m kind of freaking out, I haven’t had a relationship in over a year.”

“You’ll be fine,” Gerard assured.

Mikey hoped so.

\--

Pete picked him up at 4:30 like he had said. They talked about bands and music and Mikey was surprised-- they had the same taste.

The movie itself kind of sucked. Mikey wasn’t really a “car explosions” and “slow motion running” kind of movie guy. Pete seemed somewhat interested, taking a mouthfuls of popcorn every so often.

At one point, Pete grabbed his hand and didn’t let go until the movie was over. Immediately, Mikey felt his heart start to beat faster.

They held hands walking out of the movie theater, ignoring the glares the older people gave them.

“Did you like the movie?” Pete asked, squeezing his hand.

Mikey shrugged. “It was okay.”

“I didn’t like it either,” Pete admitted, sticking his free hand in his jean pocket. “But it was nice spending time with you.”

“Me too,” Mikey turned bright pink. The next thing he knew, he and Pete were getting back into his car and he was already on his way home.

Pete parked in front of the apartment building, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. “I, um--”

Mikey leaned forward and captured Pete’s lips in a kiss-- he tasted like popcorn and soda. Mikey giggled once he pulled away. “I’ll see you around, Pete.”

Pete, for once, was left speechless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if ur petekey trash af :^) hesitantbucky.tumblr.com


End file.
